


Telephone

by HazelHawks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, I don't really expect anyone to read this but what the heck, I wrote this for school, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelHawks/pseuds/HazelHawks
Summary: Clara hates telemarketers.(Before she met Eleven.)





	Telephone

Clara hated the telephone sometimes. It did have its uses, but the one in her apartment just seemed to be constantly ringing off the hook, and not in a good way. Anyone who really wanted to talk to her would either call or text her cell, so all the phone on the wall really did was attract spam calls and telemarketers. Every once and a while, though, someone important would call through there, so she had to keep it. 

This morning, a Saturday, was especially bad, as she had already had three spam calls before breakfast. She had had enough, and vowed to not answer the phone for the rest of the day, so she wouldn’t be distracted from the project she was working on. She sat down with determination and started working, steadfastly ignoring the persistent ring of the phone. If it was important, they’d leave a message, she thought. 

After a good amount of working, the phone rang. Nothing special, it had been ringing all day. Except this ring sounded different somehow. Clara looked up with the of detached curiosity that comes after working on something for a while, and found the caller ID said UNKNOWN CALLER. Well that’s nothing out of the ordinary, she concluded, and thought nothing more of it. The phone rang again a few minutes later, with a ring Clara thought sounded a bit more urgent than the last one. HI, the caller ID said, and Clara shrugged it off once again. Probably an abbreviation for a city or something, she thought. A quiet few minutes passed before the phone rang again, and Clara could have sworn each ring was getting louder. The caller ID said LET ME OUT, and Clara was starting to realize something weird was going on.

“It’s just an organization name or something,” she said out loud, trying to convince herself that this was nothing out of the ordinary. A few seconds of silence passed, and sure enough, the phone rang again. Clara hesitantly glanced at the caller ID, which now said PICK UP THE PHONE. “Alright, if this is a prank I’m throwing you out the window,” Clara declared to the phone as she got up and walked towards the wall where it hung.

She picked the receiver up and held it to her ear, semi-aggressively asking, “Hello?” When there was no reply, she huffed and started to put in back down when a soft blue light in the base of the phone caught her eye. At that moment, a butterfly that seemed to be made out of blue light flew out of the phone cradle, flying in a joyful circle before disappearing out the open window.

“Alrighty then,” Clara stated after several seconds. She disconnected the phone from the wall and sat back down, ready to continue her day without interruptions.


End file.
